Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Sing Along Fun (SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Sing Along Fun! is a Custom Barney Clip Show and Home Video for Season 3 released on October 22, 1996. It features clips from 1988-Late 1989 Backyard Gang videos. On August 18, 2007, It was later re-released under a different title, "Super-Dee-Duper Song Fun". Plot Barney, Baby Bop, and BJ sing songs from the 1988-1989 Backyard Gang episodes. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Scooter McNutty *Miss Etta Kette Songs #Barney Theme Song #The Little Bird (taken from: Let's Pretend with Barney!) #The Baby Bop Hop (taken from: Twice is Nice) #Skip to My Lou (taken from: Hoo's in the Forest!) #Frog on the Log (taken from: Home Sweet Homes !) #Silly Sounds (taken from: Barney's Magical Musical Adventure) #Mr Knickerbocker (taken from: Barney Live in New York City #This Old Man (taken from: Carnival of Numbers!) #Everyone is Special (taken from: Happy Birthday Barney) Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *The Barney costume used in the new material of this home video was also seen in "If the Shoe Fits...". *The musical arrangements used in the new material of this home video was also seen in "Barney's Talent Show". *The Season 4-6 Barney & Friends set is used in the new material of this home video. *Even though this was a Season 3 home video, they used the 1988-1989 Backyard Gang intro (used in 1988-1989 videos, with some of the clips used in this home video. And the scene which the Barbey doll winks (from The Backyard Show), after he magically turns back to a doll. And the 1988-1989 Backyard Gsng title screen says "Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Sing Along Songs". Even though some clips from home videos such as "Barney is Big" (November 5, 1989) used the Late 1989-1990 Barney costume, Jason (Salim Grant) appeared in all of them used in this. *The preview for this video is announced by Sandy Duncan as Michael and Amy's Mom, and she works at *The home video "Barney's Magical Places Adventure" (made by Thevideotour1) was released in December 2, 1989. *Tye home video "Having Fun with Counting To Ten with Barney" (made by Thevideotour1) was released in October 13, 1989. *One of the times Barney isn't seen coming to life, instead, he is seen going through the gate door to the playground.. *One of the times Barney does not turn back to a doll, instead, after I Love You, Baby Bop and BJ leave to sparkle and disappear, turn Barney says "It was fun singing lots of songs with you today, and you are so special to me because we are friends. And remember, I love you." Then he waves and says "Bye now". Then it fades to the end credits. Scenes in the Lyrics of the Theme Song that are place are *1988-1989 Barney & The Backyard Gang Opening Sequence (Barney is a) *The 1988 Barney doll sparkling to come to life (dinosaur from our imagination) *Barney greeting the viewer(s) (And when he's tall that's what we call) *Barney singing "The Boo Boo Song" from "Jason's Hurt Toe" (A dinosaur sensation) *Barney and the Backyard Gang singing "Skip to My Lou" from "Exercising Fun with Barney" *Starring "Michael" logo (Barney lives with) *Michael singing "The Airplane Song" from "Imagination Travel Adventure with Barney" (Michael and) *Starring "Amy" logo * * *Barney using magic to make the bus appear from "Imagination Travel Adventure with Barney" (But the mom hasn't seen him) *Jason falling down on the ice rink from "Barney's Magical Places Adventure" (Because she doesn't know our secret) *Barney helping Jason up by getting him out of the ice rink from "Barney's Magical Places Adventure" (Barney comes to play with us) * * * Category:Barney and Friends Season 3 Category:1996 episodes Category:Barney Clip Show